JrNitro24's Fanvent Calendar
by JrNitro24
Summary: Gather 'round, and listen to 25 sweet Christmas stories in 25 chapters, all being done daily from now 'til Christmas. Some will be funny. Some will be sad. Some will be cute. Some will be bad. This wonderful tale is about to begin. Make room so everyone can fit in. Rated T for safety reasons.
1. Day 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MEDIA USED IN THIS FANFICTION. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS FANFICTION WILL CONSIST OF 25 STORIES IN 25 CHAPTERS, UPDATED DAILY FROM DECEMBER 1ST ALL THE WAY UP TO CHRISTMAS. SO, WITHOUT ANY FURTHER ADO, I GIVE YOU…_

* * *

 **JrNitro24's Fanvent Calendar**

* * *

 **Day 1: SpongeBob SquarePants**

* * *

I figured I'd start off with my favorite cartoon I've ever watched, as a tribute to the show's creator, Stephen Hillenburg, who unfortunately is no longer with us. So, here's the story. This one's for you, Stephen.

* * *

One day, SpongeBob and Gary were putting decorations on their Christmas tree. Patrick knocked on the door and SpongeBob invited him in.

 **SpongeBob:** Hey, Patrick. You wanna help me and Gary with decorating the tree?

 **Patrick:** Uh, SpongeBob. I gotta problem.

 **SpongeBob:** What is it?

 **Patrick:** Well, none of the tree lots are open, and I don't have a tree for my house, and Christmas is next week.

 **SpongeBob:** Don't sweat it, Pat. You can have my spare tree. It's in the backyard.

 **Patrick:** Thanks, SpongeBob.

Patrick ran back to get the tree. But it was too heavy for him to carry it by himself.

 **Patrick:** I'm gonna need some help. Hey, Squidward?

 **Squidward:** No.

 **Patrick:** Barnacles. SpongeBob?

 **SpongeBob:** Yes, Patrick?

 **Patrick:** Can you help me with the tree?

 **SpongeBob:** Sure, pal.

SpongeBob and Patrick lifted the tree, and carried it over to Patrick's house. Once they get inside, SpongeBob helps Patrick set it up. He then grabs a bowl of water to put under the tree.

 **SpongeBob:** Now remember, Patrick. Trees need plenty of water so they stay strong and beautiful. So, keep an eye on the bowl. If there's no water in there, the tree will dry out. Then it'll look bad. You don't want a bad-looking tree, do you?

 **Patrick:** No.

 **SpongeBob:** Good. Keep water in that bowl and the tree will be fine. Have fun, Patrick. Gary and I have to finish decorating our tree.

 **Patrick:** Okay. Bye, SpongeBob.

Forgetting about the water, Patrick went for about the next 5 days without watering his tree. That's when he realized SpongeBob was right. His tree was ruined. He hurried over to his phone.

 **Patrick:** SpongeBob.

 **SpongeBob:** What is it, Patrick?

 **Patrick:** My tree dried up. I need to get another one.

 **SpongeBob:** But Patrick, it's Christmas Eve. You're not gonna find a lot open today. Just get a Squidward's backyard. I'm sure he won't mind.

Patrick hung up right away, and zoomed outta his rock to find a tree in Squidward's yard. He found one, and pulled it out with his bare hands. Thus, Patrick had a new tree.

* * *

 **The End**


	2. Day 2

**Day 2: Sonic the Hedgehog**

* * *

We continue our calendar with Sonic the Hedgehog, who is once again stopping Dr. Eggman from conquering the world. This time, he kidnaps Santa.

 **Sonic:** Eggman! Release Santa now, and I won't have to break your precious toys!

 **Eggman:** Sorry, Sonic. That's just not how it works. You see, Santa's shape is due to the immense power he holds within him. Why do you think he's able to deliver every single present? With this energy, I can become the new Santa, and claim all the presents as my own. Just imagine what I could get from people.

 **Sonic:** Eggman, you're already fatter than Santa. If anything, you'll just put on more weight.

 **Eggman:** OK, blue boy. That's enough! I will consume Santa's energy, and without it, he'll be powerless. And there's nothing you can do to stop me.

 **Sonic:** (Scoffs) Like I've never heard that one before. Face it, Egghead. You're through. Now let go of Santa so I can go home.

 **Eggman:** What? Y-You're missing the point!

Sonic immediately grabbed Santa and brought him back to the North Pole.

 **Santa:** Ho ho ho! Thank you, Sonic.

 **Sonic:** Don't sweat it, Santa. Just worry about the presents. I'll take care of Eggman. **-Zooms back to Eggman-** You were saying?

 **Eggman:** Uhhhhh… Nevermind. I'll be back, Sonic. Next time, I'll have another way to steal Christmas, and I will do, it'll be permanent.

Eggman left, allowing Sonic to go home.

 **Tails:** There you are, Sonic. We've been waiting for you to start the party.

 **Sonic:** You guys didn't have to wait for me. I would've caught up.

Everybody laughed at Sonic's comment. After that, they had a wonderful time, enjoying and dancing with one another. They were all having the time of their lives… Except for Eggman. He was watching the Christmas party from a distance.

 **Eggman:** Just you wait, Sonic. Soon, I'll have Christmas all to myself.

* * *

 **The End**


	3. Day 3

**Day 3: Pac-Man**

* * *

It was a quiet winter's eve in Pac-Land. Everyone was getting ready for their favorite holiday of the year: Pac-Christmas. However, the great and powerful Spooky had other ideas. Professor Pac ran to Pac-Man's house as quickly as he could to inform Pac-Man on what has happened.

 **Professor:** Pac-Man! Pac-Man! It's terrible! Pac-Christmas is ruined!

 **Pac-Man:** Why? What happened, Professor?

 **Professor:** Spooky has kidnapped Pac-Santa! Without him, nobody will get presents this year, which means there won't be a Pac-Christmas.

 **Pac-Man:** Not to worry, Professor. I'll take care of Spooky, and rescue Pac-Santa.

 **Ms. Pac-Man:** Do be careful, dear, and hurry back.

 **Pac-Man:** Will do, honey.

 **Professor:** Here. Take this.

 **Pac-Man:** A power pellet. Thanks, Professor. This'll come in handy.

 **Professor:** Good luck, Pac-Man. Pac-Christmas depends on you.

 **Pac-Man:** I won't let you down!

Pac-Man began his trek to Spooky's Castle, navigating through the woods, over Blade Mountain, inside a volcano, and even across the ocean. Finally, he arrived, greeted by the ghosts. With one swift move, Pac-Man chomped them with his power pellet. It was at this moment that he arrived at Spooky's Castle, where Pac-Santa was held captive.

 **Spooky:** Pac-Man! So good to see you. I'm so sorry I didn't get you a Pac-Christmas card.

 **Pac-Man:** Well, now that I'm here, you won't have to worry about that. Now let Pac-Santa go, before I get rough with you.

 **Spooky:** HAHAHAHAHA! I like to see you try.

 **Pac-Man:** Okay. I warned ya!

Pac-Man took out another power pellet he had in his pocket. Spooky got scared and ran away. Pac-Man chomped the lock off Pac-Santa's cage.

 **Pac-Santa:** Thank you, Pac-Man. You've saved Pac-Christmas.

 **Pac-Man:** It was nothing, sir. All in a day's work.

 **Pac-Santa:** Speaking of work, I better get back. Those presents aren't delivering themselves. Farewell, Pac-Man!

 **Pac-Man:** Bye, Pac-Santa! Merry Pac-Christmas!

Pac-Man returned home, after dark when the village was asleep. When he got inside, he saw all the presents under the tree. Knowing what would happen in the morning, he calmly and quietly climbed into bed with Ms. Pac-Man.

 **Pac-Man:** Merry Pac-Christmas, Pepper.

* * *

 **The End**


	4. Day 4

**Day 4: Spyro the Dragon**

* * *

It was just another day for our little purple dragon. Except this day was quickly changed when Gnasty Gnorc turned all the dragons at Icy Peak to stone. Icy Peak was decked out in Christmas decorations, with ornaments placed on the dragon statues. When Spyro freed the first dragon, it broke one of the ornaments that fell off him. It was Tomas.

 **Tomas:** Thank you for releasing me, Spyro. I heard Santa's in the area. I also heard he was kidnapped by Gnasty Gnorc. You must find him and rescue him. Christmas depends on it, Spyro.

 **Spyro:** I'm on it.

Spyro journeyed to Gnasty's domain, where he found Santa locked up, and his sack of presents being carted away by his henchmen.

 **Spyro:** Hey. Come back with that big, and let Santa go. I've gotta vacation waiting for me at Dragon Shores.

 **Gnasty Gnorc:** It's not gonna be that easy, puny purple dragon. How about you hand over your little buddy?

 **Spyro:** Sorry, Gnasty. Sparx ain't for sale. Now let Santa go!

 **Gnasty Gnorc:** That does it! I'll handle this myself!

 **Spyro:** Let's see you try!

Spyro made a quick move around Gnasty Gnorc, and found a key. It was the key to Santa's cage. He unlocked it, and Santa retrieved his sack, taking off in his sleigh.

 **Spyro:** You're toast, Gnasty. Give my regards to the Heat Miser downstairs.

Spyro incinerated Gnasty Gnorc with his fire breath, defeating Gnasty and freeing all of the dragons in the realm. Then he returned home to see everything covered in snow, including the giant tree they stuck in the middle.

 **Bob:** Spyro the Dragon, you've defeated G-nasty G-norc again. What will you do now with the holidays around the corner?

 **Spyro:** I'm gonna take a holiday of my own, Bob. I really need one. Dragon Shores, here I come! Let's go, Sparx! Last one in is a gnorc!

Spyro and Sparx jumped into the portal to Dragon Shores, and were soon relaxing on the beach.

 **Spyro:** Toast, bud. Like they say in Hawaii, Mele Kalikimaka.

 **Sparx:** Bzz, bzz!

* * *

 **The End**


	5. Day 5

**Day 5: Crash Bandicoot**

* * *

 _IN THIS STORY, CRASH IS GOING TO BE TALKING. I KNOW HIS RECENT DIALOGUE HASN'T BEEN THE GREATEST, BUT I PROMISE I WILL KEEP HIM AS DECENT AND TAME AS POSSIBLE. THOUGH, I DO GIVE CREDIT TO ERIC ROGERS FOR GIVING HIM A TOLERABLE VOICE IN SKYLANDERS ACADEMY._

* * *

All of the bandicoots were having a relaxing time on the Wumpa Islands. They were getting ready for Christmas, the best time of the year.

 **Aku Aku:** Crunch, see if you can set up the lights so they twinkle every other row.

 **Crunch:** Uh, how does that work? I don't even know how to plug them in.

 **Aku Aku:** (Sigh) Coco, can you help him?

 **Coco:** Sure. OK, Crunch. Let me show you. First, you plug the lights in like this. Then, you simply flip this little switch from "solid" to "twinkle." There. That wasn't so hard, was it?

 **Crunch:** Uh, yeah. Crunch got it now. I'm gonna go take a nap. 8 hours of sleep everyday.

 **Crash:** Honeys, I'm home!

 **Coco:** Crash. Where have you been all morning, big brother?

 **Crash:** Well, what started out as just a trip to the Christmas shop ended up being yet another clash with Cortex, and his no good crony, Dr. N. Brio.

 **Aku Aku:** What happened there, Crash?

This is the part where I turn the narration to Crash. OK, Orange Fury, take it away.

* * *

 _Cheers, mate. Anyway, well when I got there, I was about to purchase the perfect Christmas decorations, when Cortex and Brio popped in. They were looking to buy the same thing, only one problem: There was only one set in stock. Naturally, Cortex did what he could to stop me from buying it._

 _ **Cortex:**_ _You insolent, no-good madman! You're taking the last one! Hand it over!_

 _ **Crash:**_ _Sorry, mate. I saw it first. It's mine._

 _ **Cortex:**_ _I don't think so. N. Brio, if you would please._

 _ **Brio:**_ _Eh, what were we doing again?_

 _ **Cortex:**_ _The weapon, you idiot! Shoot your weapon at Crash!_

 _ **Brio:**_ _Oh, right._

 _ **Crash:**_ _This oughta be good._

 _Brio fired, and I jumped up with the decorations. I landed in front of them and made a run for the exit. But they stopped me before I got the chance. So, with no other options, I spun into them, and they were sent right back to the castle. Heh, next time he should think of a better plan. Am I right, mates? Anyway, that's my story, and I'm sticking to it._

 **Aku Aku:** Cortex has been getting pretty predictable these days. Well, you're just in time to help us with the tree, Crash.

 **Crash:** Nice. I'll take it from here, mates. Go get yourselves some lunch. I'll have this tree done before summer sets in.

Crash had finished the tree two minutes later. The bandicoots were not only preparing for Christmas, but also for the hottest summer of all.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 _IT'S WEIRD WRITING SUMMER INSTEAD OF WINTER. BUT THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A BELOVED VIDEO GAME ICON LIVES DOWN UNDER._


	6. Day 6

**Day 6: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends**

* * *

Christmas was drawing near at Madame Foster's, and everybody is getting ready for the big man in red to arrive on Christmas. Mac and Bloo had finished their lists.

 **Bloo:** Oh, boy. This is gonna be the best Christmas ever! I'm finally gonna get that new prank phone I always wanted.

 **Mac:** What prank phone?

 **Bloo:** It's a special phone that lets me prank call anybody I want. It generates a random number everytime, so no one will know who it really is.

 **Mac:** Bloo, you know such a phone doesn't exist, right?

 **Bloo:** Yes it does. I found it in this catalog.

Mac takes the catalog and reads through it. Then he noticed something off.

 **Mac:** Uh, Bloo? This catalog is from 1986. All the products in here were discontinued. That phone has been long gone.

 **Bloo:** What? Well, what am I supposed to do? Santa's gonna see that list, and he'll laugh at me for asking for something that doesn't exist.

 **Mac:** Calm down, Bloo. I'm sure Santa will find something similar for you.

 **Bloo:** Do you mean it, Mac?

 **Mac:** Yeah. I mean, it is Santa. He can work up any miracle.

 **Bloo:** Gee. Thanks.

 **Mac:** Sure thing, pal.

* * *

The next morning came; Christmas morning. Bloo woke up to see the exact thing he asked for. He couldn't believe it. He ran out of his room and down to the main hall, waiting for Mac so he could show it to him. Mac entered the house. Bloo was standing right there.

 **Bloo:** Mac! Look, look, look!

Mac's jaw dropped when he saw the very phone that Bloo asked for. He was so in shock.

 **Mac:** Wow. I guess Santa really does work up miracles.

 **Bloo:** See, Mac? I told you they were still being made.

 **Mac:** I'll never doubt you again, buddy.

 **Bloo:** Oh, what did you get?

 **Mac:** Oh, I got a cool new phone, too. It's pretty neat, really.

 **Bloo:** Oooohh, that looks nice. C'mon. Let's go test this thing out.

 **Mac:** Hey, wait for me!

* * *

 **The End**


	7. Day 7

**Day 7: Puyo Puyo**

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_ _THIS STORY TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE SEGA/SONIC TEAM REBOOT._

It was just another everyday Puyo Puyo match between Arle and the Dark Prince. Only this time, the Dark Prince was close to defeating Arle. She was on her last line of Puyos, and was in need of a big miracle. The next set of Puyos was exactly what Arle needed.

 **Arle:** Yes! The tables have turned, Dark Prince!

 **Carbuncle:** Gu-gu!

She placed it right where she needed to. Within a moment's notice…

* * *

 **1-Chain!**

 **2-Chain!**

 **3-Chain!**

 **4-Chain!**

 **5-Chain!**

 **6-Chain!**

 **7-Chain!**

 **8-Chain!**

 **9-Chain!**

 **10-Chain!**

 **11-Chain!**

 **12-Chain!**

 **13-Chain!**

 **14-Chain!**

 **15-Chain!**

 **16-Chain!**

 **17-Chain!**

 **18-Chain!**

 **19-Chain!**

* * *

 **Dark Prince:** How!? I had you in the palm of my hands, just like my dreams.

 **Arle:** Sorry to break your dreams, Dark Prince.

Arle and Carbuncle walked away, leaving the Dark Prince sad and alone… again.

* * *

 **The End**


	8. Day 8

**Day 8: Kids Next Door**

* * *

Father and the Delightful Children From Down the Lane were at it again. This time, they've captured Santa Claus, and have tortured him for weeks. Now it's Christmas Eve, and the Kids Next Door have not been able to rescue him. They tried everything, and yet, they still weren't able to free Santa.

 **Numbuh One:** Alright, gang. New plan. I know this is going to sound crazy, but we're just going to give them presents.

 **Numbuh Two:** Are you sure, Numbuh One? What if they don't accept the gifts?

 **Numbuh One:** They'll accept any gift from us, Hank. I need all of you to chip in. Let's create something that'll make them let Santa go. We have to do it quickly.

After that, everybody went to work right away. Numbuh One set up some super-tight adhesive, Numbuh Two installment a modchip in the power gears, Numbuh Three decorated it with Rainbow Monkeys, Numbuh Four put some giant jawbreakers inside, and Numbuh Five modified a bicycle wheel she stole from her sister's bike. Within a few minutes, the creation was complete.

 **Numbuh One:** Well done, team. It's the perfect gift. Let's get to their mansion.

They pushed the gift to the mansion, where Father and the Delightful Children were sitting, watching as they see something big approach their door.

 **Delightful Children:** Hmm… Father, may we see what they are up to?

 **Father:** Huh? Yeah, sure. Whatever.

They rushed to the door and opened it. There stood Nigel in front of the gift.

 **Numbuh One:** Greetings, Delightful Children From Down the Lane.

 **Delightful Children:** Hello, Numbuh One.

 **Numbuh One:** It's been quite a battle between your team and mine. And I will say, I am proud to consider you a worthy adversary. Therefore, the Kids Next Door would like to offer you a trade. In exchange for freeing Santa, we will provide you with this gift, as a token of appreciation.

He removes the covers to reveal their gift.

 **Delightful Children:** Whoa…. It looks awesome! Father, can we free Santa so we can have this?

 **Father:** What? Sure, fine. I don't care.

 **Santa:** Ho ho ho! Thank you, Kids Next Door. And thank you too, Delightful Children. You've all been really good this year.

 **Delightful Children:** Thanks, Santa.

 **Numbuh One:** Really? Even after they captured you?

 **Santa:** Nigel, it's not they who chose to capture me. It was the doing of Father. The Delightful Children only did what they were told. There's no harm in that.

 **Numbuh One:** Wow. When you put it that way, I feel bad about the surprise inside the gift.

 **Delightful Children:** What surprise?

 **KA-BOOM!**

The mansion blew up. Everything and everyone were covered in smoldering ash from the explosion.

 **Numbuh One:** Uh… Heh-heh… So, who wants eggnog?

* * *

 **The End**


	9. Unfortunate Hiatus

**Sad News:**

Unfortunately, I will have to postpone the fanvent calendar for the rest of the season. I have fallen behind on a couple occasions due to life stuff, and I think it would be easier on me if I were to call it off for the time being. The stories from this year can still be read. This fanfic just won't have any updates until next Christmas, when hopefully I'll have more time to pull this off. This message will be deleted at that time. I hope you guys understand the decision I made, and I'm sorry if you were enjoying what you were reading. In the meantime, I will be working on the last story for the Grim Adventures of SpongeBob trilogy, as well as Season 2 of The Grim Resistance. Thanks for reading, Nitro Clan! Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! See you in 2019!


End file.
